Opportune Moment
by Tprinces
Summary: How does one find something that has never been found? Of course, anything is possible with a little leverage. In a race against death, time, and passion, Jack must venture to the Fountain of Youth with his oddest companion yet: Mr. James L Norrington.
1. Leverage

Hello my fellow readers and writers! I know, it's been a while since I did anything, but fear not! For I am back with a vengeance! Sorta… anywhos, this is the very first POTC fan fic eveah! I actually got this idea from a role play I did with someone on Gaia in the yaoi guild. Personally, I never saw Norrington and Jack together, but he wanted to play James, so eh, what the hell? And it was so good, I decided to make it into a fan fic. So I hope you enjoy it!

PS – my writing's improved. I hope you like it!

PSS – yeah… Norrington's alive… just run with it.

PSSS - eventually, it will turn to rating M.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTC

**Opportune Moment**

**One: Leverage**

It was a usual night in Tortuga, though deathly cold. Through the dark night air, the shouts and songs of drunken men and women were heard singing to the stars. The flickering of several torches lit up the dark water around the island, as the merry pirates went along with their business. One of the pubs near the docks, _Dead Man's Tavern_, seemed to be the liveliest that chilly night. Scruffy old men went caroling out of it, pints in their hands and rum on their breath. Inside, the common song and dance of alcohol took place, in a cheery yet fowl ballet of pirates and tavern wenches. But not all was fool hearty that night. Near a darkened corner, secluded from the rest of the tavern, sat two figures, huddled over a table with only candles to light their faces. One, a slightly plump, scruffy man with a gleam in his eye and an air for mischief. The other was taller, though he hunched the most of the two. He had long dreads which he kept under a tattered, tri corner hat and maroon scarf. On his person was a sword, gun, compass, and all other manor of bangles and trinkets, collected from the entirety of the world. In his hand decorated with large rings sat a mug of rum. The plump man looked a bit worried as he brought it to his lips.

"Cap'in," he said, "I think ye've been haven a bit too much ta drink… I mean, more'en usual, at least…"

"Nonsense, Gibbs!" the other slurred as he downed the rest of the rum. "You can never have too much!" He slammed the mug down to the table and Gibbs shot him a worried look.

"Bu' Jack," he said, "we've been all o'er the waters, an' ya've been drunk this whole time."

"I can't help myself if I get a bit tipsy every now and again," Jack hiccupped. "Besides, have you ever sailed the oceans smashed? Quite an experience…"

As Gibbs continued to get his captain to reconsider drinking, something else was taking place just outside _Dead Man's Tavern_. Just off the docks, a small dinghy drew up and weighed anchor. A man stepped out, a cloak concealing his face and brushing down to his feet. He walked towards the tavern, the heals of his boots clanking on the wooden dock. Walking in, his gray eyes scanned the several, bobbing heads for one in particular. He then spotted the darker, secluded room, where Captain Jack Sparrow and his first mate Gibbs, sat. Swiftly, the man walked through the buzzed crowd and into the dark room. Before Gibbs could warn the other, the man had pulled out his sword and put it to Jack's throat.

"So we meet again, Mr. Sparrow," came the unmistakable voice of James Norrington. Jack looked up, his eyes hazy. He gave a toothy grin, his gold fillings shining in the light.

"Ah!" he said. "Mr. Norrington! 'Ow nice to see you again!" In one swoop, Jack threw his arm around Norrington's shoulders and pulled him down as if they were the oldest of friends. "Lookie here, Gibbs! Is Mr. Norrington!"

"Ah… Cap'in?" said Gibbs carefully. "I don think tha's the bes idea…"

"Get off of me!" Norrington ordered, trying to push away Jack and his vile, alcohol drenched breath. He got out of Jack's grasp and once more held the pirate at sword's length. "Now then," he said, "back to business. I have finally found you, Mr. Sparrow, so I would appreciate it if you would come along quietly."

"_Captain_ Sparrow," Jack corrected. "Now… What makes you think I'd ever come along quietly, Commodore?"

"Jack," Gibbs warned. "Now ain't the time to…"

"Oh, quiet, Gibbs," Jack snapped. He got up, wobbling more then he usually did. His intoxicated hand searching for his sword. When he finally found it, he held it up, the metal wavering uneasily before him. He then took a shaky fighting stance and put up his blade. Norrington, thinking he already won, lunged for Jack with all his might. However, he was not expecting what happened next.

In the blink of an eye, Jack fought back, his sword matching every move Norrington's put up. As they fenced, it seemed as though the alcohol was slowly easing out of Jack's system. And soon, Norrington's precision and well trained technique was no match for Jack's speed, skill, and raw talent. Within minutes, Norrington's sword was cast asunder as the tip of Jack's blade was placed at the end of his neck. The cold metal rested just below his edams apple, the point pressing slightly to his skin. Jack grinned, now back to his old self.

"You see, Commodore," said Jack, "though you have succeeded in finding me, you have forgotten one very important thing."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "Spare me the theatrics, Sparrow," he spat. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What, you're not even going to guess what I say next? Come on, mate, I say it all the time…"

Norrington sneered. "I'd rather die." Jack thought about this and then shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

_CRASH!_

Norrington fell to the floor as a deep green rum bottle broke over his head. The small shards of green stuck in his brown hair (for he was not wearing his wig) as he lay, face down on the ground. Jack smiled at Gibbs, who held the broken neck of the bottle in his hand.

"Good work, Mr. Gibbs," said Jack, sheathing his sword. Gibbs nodded, tossing the bottle neck to the side.

"I suggest we take off now, Cap'in," he said, grabbing his affects.

"I second the suggestion," said Jack. He then knelt down and grabbed Norrington's arms. "Well come on. I can't carry him by myself." Gibbs looked at him as if insane.

"Cap'in… what are ya?"

"I spy an opportune moment, Mr. Gibbs," said Jack. "Mr. Norrington here could be just the kind of leverage we need. Now help me and grab his feet." Gibbs gave a wry look but did as he was told, grabbing Norrington's boots. They then made it out of the tavern with ease, carrying the unconscious Commodore towards the _Black Pearl_.

Sorry if it's a bit short. Just a set up of the rest of the story. My chapters should be longer later. So, tell me what you think! Leave a review, or else I won't write more! And believe you me, there is _much_ more!

T.


	2. Captive

So, glad you guys liked my first chapter! Give a little more review next time, though. Hope you guys like this one!

**Two: Captive**

Slowly and gradually, darkness turned to blurred vision as the newest hostage of the _Black Pearl_ groaned awake. His eyes creaked open just slightly when the horrible pain of a headache came to greet him. He moaned, curling forward and nursing his head. His skin was damp from the wet of the floor soaking through his clothing. His weapons, he noticed, were gone, and all he had for comfort was the loud creaks of the ship around him. As his vision became more and more clear, he looked up to see two faces sneering at him through the rusted bars. The shorter of the two had his gnarled hands wrapped around the old black metal. The taller of the two stood behind the shorter, his wooden eye swerving slightly as a foolish grin made it to his missing teeth.

"Ello poppit…" the shorter said. "Finly awake I see…"

Norrington pulled him self up to sit against the wall of the brig. Shackles clanked above him as the flickering of an oil lamp was his only source for light. Constant drips were heard as the dull crashes off the ocean outside made a white noise for the captive.

"Where am I?" he asked, though he felt as if he didn't need to. Pintel's grin became wider.

"Wha?" he asked. "You aint never seen the brig of a great ship?" Behind him, Ragetti snickered, the bulge of his false eye shifting a bit.

"So… I am on the _Pearl_," said Norrington.

"Yeah. Don know why the cap'in wants ta keep ya though. Though personally, I fink he's a bit off es rocker."

"Well," Ragetti interrupted, "I fink da cap'in has always been a bit…" He then trailed off, swirling his finger near his temple.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Pintel snapped.

"No," Ragetti continued, "but I fink that if you're going to talk abou' cap'in Jack, ya migh' as well get the facts straight. He's always been a bit on the nutty side, afta all."

"Tha' aint relevant!"

"I fink it is."

"And I fink you're the biggest idjet on this toy ship!"

As the two pirates deliberated whether Jack's sanity was important or not, Norrington spotted a small piece of metal laying near his door. Making sure they were not looking, Norrington carefully took the metal, seeing it was sharp. He began to quietly pick the lock, glancing at the other two.

"Why do you say such fings to me…?" asked Ragetti, sniffing a bit. Pintel groaned.

"Awe, come on… you know I only say fings cause I care 'bout ya!" Ragetti looked at him, rubbing his wooden eye.

"Really?"

"Oh… Come 'ere you!"

Ragetti and Pintel embraced in a hearty hug, pleasantly pounding each other on the back, grinning their decaying smiles.

"Ahem."

The two looked over to see Jack standing in the doorway. They quickly broke the hug and stepped away from each other. Norrington, meanwhile, jumped back to the wall of the brig, dropping the make shift lock pick. Jack arched an eyebrow as the two stood uncomfortably next to one another.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked. The two shook their heads.

"No," said Pintel quickly. "We… we were just erm…"

Jack sighed and then made a motion with his head. Pintel and Ragetti blinked. Jack made it again, gesturing his head towards the door. They looked at each other, both quite confused by the captain's movements. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Get out of the brig," he said finally. Pintel and Ragetti nodded and quickly scampered back out onto the ship, leaving Jack and Norrington to themselves. Norrington grimaced at the other, keeping to the other side of the cell, away from the door.

"You know that my men will be looking for me," he hissed. "They'll come after me and they won't rest until they rescue me."

"Oh, I'm well aware," said Jack with a small smile. "Actually, I'm counting on it." He walked over and stood in front of the door, his hands resting on the cross bars. Norrington gave him a wry look and stood, brushing off his damp clothes.

"Why are you keeping me here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your presence here represents an opportunity, Mr. Norrington," said Jack.

"And what opportunity, prey tell, do I represent?" He took a small step towards the door, still curious about Jack's plans. The pirate grinned.

"All in good time, my dear Commodore," he said smoothly. "Now then, the way I see things you have two options. You can either stay in the brig and probably end up hanging in your knickers over shark infested waters by way of my good hearted crew, _or…_ you can come with me and spend the remainder of your voyage in my cabin. Your choice."

Although a trip in the captain's quarters would secure his safety for the most part, Norrington gave a scowl at the thought of rooming with Jack Sparrow. "Not on your life," he growled. Jack sighed.

"Oh well. To each his own, I suppose." He turned and started walking out of the on ship prison. "Oh, one more thing." He turned to look at the captive man. "I know how awfully lonely it can get in the brig, but don't worry. I'll make sure you have plenty of company." At that moment, a small monkey jumped through the door and onto the wooden planks of the ground. It hopped over to Norrington and sat on its hind legs, cocking its head to the side and grinning. Norrington gave a wry look to the monkey and then up to Jack, who had already turned and was about to make his way to leave. Norrington looked again at the other Jack, who was in the middle of picking out one of its fleas, and then proceeding to eat it. Although it pained him to admit it, although he hated it morally, ethically, and emotionally, he turned back to Jack.

"Wait!" he called. The pirate captain swerved back around to look at him.

"Yes?" he asked slyly.

Norrington shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortably. "I'd… rather…" He grumbled through his teeth, not wanting to admit it out loud. Jack took a few steps towards him.

"Rather what, Commodore?"

Norrington took a breath and looked back at Jack. "I'd rather bunk in your cabin."

Jack's smile began quite evident as he walked over to his hostage, taking the key's from his belt. He unlocked the rusty door and held it open for Norrington, who walked out with a proud air, even though he was highly embarrassed for taking the hospitality of a pirate.

"Come along then," said Jack, shutting the door. He then walked in front of the Commodore and lead him out to the deck. Jack the monkey, meanwhile, stood in his same place, his tail thumping on the old, rotting wood.

Hm… what is Jack planning? I know, I know, short chapter, but it's hard to dice up a role play, you know. Leave a review, or no chapter for you!

T.


End file.
